Un gatito vulnerable
by Layla Eucliffe
Summary: Minerva odia ser débil, porque eso significaba ser vulnerable ante la adversidad y se encerraba en su fría soledad para no ser dañada por nadie, pero hará una pequeña excepción con el chico de melena rosada de sonrisa radiante, con sólo verlo provocaba que su corazón se acelerara y su rostro se enrojeciera.
1. Prólogo

**Un gatito vulnerable.**

 **Prólogo.**

Todo empezó por un regalo- porque en ese momento era el día de San Valentín y los alumnos de la clase decidieron celebrarlo realizando un intercambio de regalos- hay es dónde empezaron los problemas, cualquier persona pensaría que es un compromiso correspondiente de ese día pero para una persona que no haya tenido ningún tipo cariño significa mucho y más si es una persona del sexo opuesto que muestra la sonrisa más cálida que hayas visto en toda tu maldita vida, sí, definitivamente ese día fue la raíz del problema ya que gracias a esa sonrisa descongelo el corazón de Minerva Orland, la chica más fría e solitaria de toda la escuela, se odio a si misma por haberse enamorado de aquel idiota impulsivo, lo odió por haberla enamorado de una manera tan cliché y estúpido pero… aun así le gustó.

Al llegar a casa, Minerva lloró en silencio dentro de su cuarto y rezó para que su padre no la escuchara, y si es que la llegara a escuchar se ganaría una golpiza de parte de él. Ella sonrió con ironía, enamorada de una persona cálida y sociable mientras que ella es una persona fría y solitaria, dicen que los opuestos se atraen pero Minerva no cree en esas tonterías…o eso pensaba hasta que al día siguiente el bastardo empezó a hablarle con esa sonrisa cálida que lo caracterizaba, luego ese cariño se convirtió en algo mucho más fuerte.

" _¿Por qué?"_

" _Porque su sonrisa fue lo más cálido que he sentido, fue tan confortable que provocó que mi maldito corazón se acelerara y mis mejillas se sonrojaran, entonces unas lágrimas quisieron escapar de mis ojos pero lo impedí"_

" _Lo amo y lo odio, me odio, odio este maldito corazón que se doblegó ante ese imbécil, no puedo evitarlo, estos malditos sentimientos me están torturando peor que los entrenamientos de mi padre"_

" _Te amo… ¿Qué has hecho conmigo?"_

" _Maldito… ¿No te das cuenta que te amo? ¿Tú me amas? ¿Qué piensas sobre mí? ¿Mí forma de ser?"_

Se cuestionaba con esas preguntas y la asustaban porque pensaba que era un signo de debilidad, que sólo la haría más débil pero se equivocó, cuando pensaba en él le daba las fuerzas suficientes para seguir entrenando con su padre y al parecer este mismo se veía un poco sorprendido pero no decía nada, él pensaba que se hacía fuerte gracias a él.


	2. Capítulo 1: El camino hacia el amor

**Capítulo 1: El camino hacia el amor comienza.**

Después del día de San Valentín todo cambió, en especial la vida de la joven Orland. Era un sábado por la mañana, Minerva se levantó temprano para arreglase e ir a correr, al salir de su casa e inicia con su rutina se llevó la sorpresa de su vida, aquel muchacho corría a lado suyo, la estaba mirando y ella lo miraba, él le sonrió. Minerva fijó su vista al camino para no distraerse y ocultar su sonrojo, su pie se topó con un desnivel que no vio, como consecuencia estaba a punto de caerse pero amortiguó la caída con sus manos para hacer una voltereta y así reincorporarse a su trote, entonces escuchó que alguien exclamaba atrás de ella, no le dio importancia y siguió trotando hasta llegar al parque para hacer 20 vueltas alrededor del lugar, sintió que alguien la estaba observando dejo de trotar y buscar la causa de esa sensación molesta. Hay lo vio, estaba observándola cerca de un castillo de juguete para niños, cuando estaba haciendo contacto visual, él le sonrió mientras cerraba sus ojos y sus mejillas tomaron un color rojo dando la apariencia de un niño que se salió con la suya. Minerva lo fulminó con la mirada para que dejara de verla, él muchacho no se asustó al contrario le dio mucha ternura, comenzó a caminar hacia donde ella se encontraba, Minerva retrocedió por inercia.

—Hola soy Natsu Dragneel, tú debes ser Minerva Orland ¿cierto?

Minerva sólo lo miraba, cuando estaba a punto de decirle que se largara Natsu la interrumpió.

—Me encanto tu voltereta, ¿la próxima vez podemos entrenar juntos?

—No puedo, entreno con mi padre.

—Ya veo…Entonces ¿Qué te pareció mi regalo? ¿Te gustó?

Minerva jadeo de sorpresa, nunca antes le habían obsequiado algo similar.

—Bien.- Respondió con sequedad. — Gracias por el regalo.

—De nada, me alegro que te haya gustado, normalmente les dan osos de peluche a las chicas pero para mí se me hace un poco ridículo así que quise hacer algo nuevo.

— ¿Te refieres al dragón rojo de peluche? ¿Eso para ti es algo nuevo?

Natsu ladeó la cabeza como si estuviera pensando una respuesta apropiada.

—Sí.- Dijo con simpleza.- Estoy harto de lo mismo.

—¿Quieres decir que odias lo monótono?

—¿Qué es eso?

Minerva mordió su lengua para ahogar la risa, ese muchacho o era tonto o es un inculto.

Natsu se rascó la coronilla de la cabeza mientras fijaba su vista a otra parte y volvió a poner su atención a la chica de adelante.

—Que es siempre igual y por esta razón produce aburrimiento o cansancio. Eso es lo monótono. Natsu.

—Wow, eres inteligente.

—No lo soy….Simplemente me gusta leer.

Natsu sonrió y se acercó a Minerva más, sin darse cuenta, Minerva sintió algo cálido en sus manos, al fijarse mejor Natsu le estaba sosteniendo las dos respectivas manos, sus miradas se entrelazaron de nuevo, Natsu le sonrió.

— ¿Almorzamos juntos en la escuela?

La joven entro en shock por un corto momento para luego caer a la realidad aún sin saber que responder, lo mejor que se le ocurrió es rechazar la invitación.

—No.- Frunció el ceño, alejó bruscamente sus manos que estaban siendo sostenidas por Natsu.- Me gusta estar sola.

Natsu mostró sorpresa al principio después cambió su gesto a una de seriedad pero sus ojos mostraron determinación lo que estremeció a Minerva y sintió su corazón agitado. Sudó frio, personalmente no lo conocía no obstante lo observaba desde lejos e escuchaba frecuentemente rumores acerca de Natsu que es conocido por ser alguien difícil de llevar la contraria o rivalizarlo.

" _Estúpido revoltoso pero aun así…"_

Minerva meneó su cabeza para estar enfocada a la situación.

— ¿Por qué sigues aquí?

— No me iré de aquí hasta que digas que sí.

Minerva bufó, apretó los dientes. Detestaba la actitud de Natsu.

—Como quieras.

—Me quedaré.

Orland estaba perdiendo la paciencia y corrió para desahogarse, luego sintió la presencia de Natsu a lado suyo siguiéndole el paso, Minerva gruñó, aumentó la velocidad pensando que lo perdería de ese modo, al parecer se equivocó ya que él también aumento su velocidad. Harta de esto se alejó del parque con la esperanza de que la dejara en paz, corrió y corrió hasta llegar a su instituto, la joven Orland exhaló después fijó su mirada hacia atrás al ver que nadie estaba a la vista, sonrió. Entonces, alguien le sujetaba el hombro izquierdo, ella volteo y su mirada se cruzó con los ojos de Natsu sonriéndole triunfal.

—Uf, sí que eres rápida.- Dijo sin dejar de sonreír.- Otro poco y me dejas atrás.

Minerva se consternó al ver a Natsu tan tranquilo y dejo caer sus rodillas al suelo para después colocar sus manos encima de sus muslos.

—Entonces, te veré a la hora del almuerzo.- Dijo él mientras colocaba sus manos atrás de su cuello e irse caminando, ella todavía estaba abatida, frunció el ceño y gruñó de frustración, reflexionó un momento. Suspiró, su gesto cambió a una sonriente y se sonrojó.

" _Es tan fuerte…lleno de energía"_

Se reincorporó para darse la vuelta e regresar a casa.


	3. Capítulo 2: La hora del almuerzo

**Capítulo 2: La hora del almuerzo.**

Minerva se levantaba lentamente mientras su cuerpo temblaba, el sudor le entró en el ojo izquierdo e instintivamente trató de limpiarse con el puño y rozarlo en la zona, volteó su cuerpo con dificultad y correr hacia su oponente mientras que él vio muy obvio el ataque, él sólo movió su cuerpo a un lado, agarró el brazo de Minerva para acercarla más, coloco su codo en frente de ella para golpearla en la cara. Minerva se quejó, el individuo tomó el cuerpo de la joven y la lanzó. Ella trató amortiguo su caída, reincorporándose de inmediato. Gruñó de frustración al no poder contratacar, corrió hacia su objetivo con la esperanza de poder hacerle cualquier rasguño.

¿Crees que con esos estúpidos movimientos podrán lastimarlo?

Minerva fulminó con la mirada a su padre que estaba atrás de ella.

" _¿Cómo esperas que peleé como un profesional si sólo tengo 15 años? Bastardo."_ –Pensó la joven Minerva.

Ella se lamentó por haberse distraído en la pelea, sintió un dolor agudo en su estómago, su oponente le había dado un rodillazo sin contenerse provocando que a Minerva se le saliera el aire, ella se alejó como pudo para tranquilizar en vano el dolor colocando sus manos y apretándolo en el lugar afectado. Gimió, cuando cruzó mirada con su oponente se veía arrepentimiento en sus ojos pero tenía que reprimirse para no enfadar a su jefe, o sea el padre de Minerva. Ella reflexionó un rato al analizar la situación, nada, no tiene oportunidad contra alguien que es más grande que ella, más fuerte y para acabar tiene conocimiento de lucha que ella no posee.

Cuando estaba a punto de rendirse viene el su mente le recuerda el día en que Natsu le había ganado en su pequeña carrera, miró sus piernas, luego las del sujeto, entonces se le ocurrió una idea. Minerva se levanta con más optimismo, corrió a su objetivo al mismo tiempo que él se colocaba en una pose defensiva separando sus piernas lo suficiente, ella sonrió, cayó a propósito para deslizarse entre las piernas del hombre, Minerva movió su pierna para golpear al de él y así derribarlo. Funcionó pero sólo por un corto tiempo porque el sujeto le golpeó en el mismo lugar, Minerva jadeó y escupió saliva, eso fue su límite. Minerva cayó inconsciente al suelo, Jiemma se acercó a ver el resultado de la batalla, veía con naturalidad el cuerpo inconsciente de su hija para luego dirigirse a su alumno y ordenarle que desvistiera a su hija, el alumno entró en shock por un momento deseando que fuera una broma pesada pero al ver el rostro de su maestro supo que no lo era, fijó su vista a la joven Orland que todavía no despertaba, él sujeto susurro una disculpa dirigida a Minerva puesto que está a punto de cometer aquel inadecuado acto.

Pasaron 3 horas hasta que Minerva pudo despertarse del trance, su vista se tornaba borrosa, al aclararse mejor sintió una corriente de aire en su cuerpo provocando un pequeño temblor en su cuerpo, ella pasó sus manos para explorarse, al no sentir sus prendas no se sorprendió ni se avergonzó, ya estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de castigos de parte de su padre, personalmente ella preferiría que la desnudaran a que su padre le diera una golpiza u ordenar a alguien a golpearla. Sí, definitivamente preferiría la desnudez. Minerva suspiró con pesadez, vio a su alrededor y recordó que estaba en el bosque, alzó la cabeza y al fijarse en el cielo adornado de estrellas, cerró los ojos por un momento inhalando el aire, después exhalarla, de repente viene a su mente el rostro sonriente de aquel chico de melena rosada, rápidamente abre los ojos sorprendida, colocó una mano en su pecho y la otra en su rostro, comprobó que estaba sonrojada e su corazón se aceleró. Minerva sonrió, se levantó, empezó a caminar sin rumbo, no quería regresar a la cabaña ya que eso significaría una golpiza y estaba de buen humor.

Al día siguiente se las arregló para llegar a su casa en el estado que estaba, se vistió para luego ir a su instituto cuando llegó a su salón todo era igual hasta que escuchó una voz masculina, al girarse vio la silueta del Dragneel acercándose con una sonrisa cálida. Minerva sudó frío, frunció el ceño pero a pesar de eso, en el interior está feliz por verlo con esa aura que lo caracterizaba.

—Hola Minerva, ¿cómo estuvo tu fin de semana?

—Bien, Gracias.

Entonces Minerva paso de su lado, sentándose en su asiento. Natsu se recargó en la mesa, ella alza la vista cansada y no pasó por alto del Dragneel.

—¿No dormiste bien?

—Tal vez.

—Hmp.

— ¿Qué?

—Estas mintiendo, ¿verdad?

—Tal vez.

Natsu frunció el ceño, al querer hablar fue interrumpido por la voz del maestro pidiéndole que se sentaran en sus respectivos lugares, el joven Dragneel no acató la orden del docente llamando la atención de sus compañeros y del profesor.

—Dragneel, ve a tu lugar.- Repitió la indicación el maestro.

Minerva empezó a inquietarse, algunos alumnos empezaban a murmurar, ella gruñó, si los rumores llegan a los oídos de su padre estará muerta. La joven Orland cruzó miradas con Natsu, fulminándolo.

—Natsu, ve a tu lugar, ahora.-Ordenó pero Natsu ni se inmutó, Minerva reflexiono, suspiró con pesadez, agachó la cabeza para luego levantarla.- ¿Quieres que coma contigo en el almuerzo? Ve a tu lugar.

Natsu se sorprendió por un momento, se bajó de la mesa y se fue a su lugar. El tiempo se fue volando y la hora del almuerzo finalmente llegó, Minerva maldijo su suerte y la razón de este es muy simple: No quiere almorzar con Natsu.

Minerva salió del salón casi corriendo con la esperanza de no encontrarse con él, al doblar en un pasillo chocó con alguien al alejarse vio a Natsu con un gesto serio.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?- Preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

Minerva se puso nerviosa, miraba por todos lados para inspirarse en decir cualquier mentira que se le ocurriera.

—Nada, sólo estaba caminando.

Ni ella misma se cree esa mentira.

El joven Dragneel colocó sus manos en los hombros de Minerva apretándolos, su mirada se ensombreció, ella sudó frio. Natsu seguía fulminando a Minerva, ella empezó a temblar pero se obligó a si misma a controlarse, después bajó la cabeza rindiéndose ante el de nuevo.

—¿En dónde almorzaremos?

Natsu cambió drásticamente su semblante por uno más alegre lo que sorprendió más a Minerva.

 _Subnormal_

Natsu no espero ni un segundo más, dejó los hombros de Minerva para ahora agarrar las muñecas de la misma y arrastrarla fuera del pasillo. Al dejarse llevar por Natsu, llegaron al patio de él instituto donde se acercaron a un grupo que Minerva no tardo en reconocer.

Erza Scarlet.

Gray Fullbuster.

Wendy Marvell.

Juvia Loxar.

Una vena se le hinchó en la frente de Minerva pasando su mirada para ver mejor a Natsu, estaba completamente decidido.

¿Acaso pretende que yo…? No puede ser.

Ella opuso resistencia mientras decía que tenía otros asuntos pendientes.

—Pero es hora del almuerzo.- Fue lo último que dijo para seguir arrastrándola.

Luego de eso, tuvo que estar al lado de Erza, para ella era una tortura ya que siempre le había ganado en todo desde lo académico hasta en los deportes, tuvo que esforzarse para no hacer un numerito, y así es como Minerva sobrevivió a la tortura. Casi brinca de alegría cuando escuchó la campana avisando a los alumnos que debían de regresar a sus salones.


	4. Capítulo 3: ¿Qué?

**Capítulo 3: ¿Qué?**

Minerva veía con desinterés la clase de biología, el tema de hoy era las relaciones sexuales, para ella no significaba nada sólo dos personas teniendo sexo y ya pero sus compañeras no lo veían así, tenían un punto de vista que Minerva no podía comprender, se limitó a escuchar la clase sin darse cuenta de que pasaba su panorama hacia Natsu que estaba distraído igual que ella. Al sonar la campana las chicas se tardaron un poco en salir del aula porque caminaba despacio por la vergüenza acerca de la información del tema, Minerva pasó de sus compañeras para caminar normalmente en el pasillo, sintió una mano en su hombro ella volteó para encontrarse con el rostro del idiota.

—Hola, ¿nos vamos juntos a casa?

—No.

—Vamos, no seas tímida.

—He dicho que no.- Alzó la voz para hacerse entender.- No es no.

Natsu se calló por un momento, entonces él sonrió.

—Lo que estés pensando, olvídalo.-Dijo Minerva enojada.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—A pesar de tus bajas calificaciones eres bueno en otras áreas.

— ¿Otras… áreas?-Las mejillas del chico se sonrojaron levemente mientras entrecierra sus ojos.

Minerva se maldijo, no debió de decir esas cosas y enfrente de sus compañeros que, de nuevo, murmuraban.

—Tengo que irme.- Dijo Minerva avergonzada, bajo la cabeza para ocultar su rostro e irse del lugar.

—¡Espera Minerva! ¡Voy contigo!

—No quiero que me sigas.

—Eso no me importa.

—Pues a mí sí me importa.- Minerva giró su cuerpo para encontrarse con el pecho de Natsu.

Él debió de bajar un poco la cabeza para mirarla de frente, encontrando el rostro furioso de ella pero algo había en aquella expresión, una pizca de temor. No lo pasó por alto.

—He oído que hay un pervertido rondando por ahí, es peligroso además que es tarde.

—¡Ya te dije que me dejaras! ¡Además puedo cuidarme sola! ¡Gracias pero no gracias!

—Pero…

—¡Déjame!

Fue lo último que dijo, corrió fuera del instituto sin poner atención a dónde caminaba, Minerva tenía la cabeza abajo, sintió algo en sus mejillas, coloco una mano al comprobar que eran lágrimas tensó su mandíbula. No puede regresar a casa, tenía que calmarse sino pasaría la noche a la calle, se siente tan reprimida y lo odia, odia no poder ser ella misma, de no poder decir que ama, tiene miedo de que alguien la lastime no físicamente, de eso ya estaba acostumbrada. Pero no soportaría que la lastimen psicológicamente por eso siempre está sola, Natsu quiere romper su burbuja y eso la molesta. Se encargó de que nadie se acercara a ella, con el paso del tiempo estaba sola y era feliz con eso, cuando estaba aburrida miraba a Natsu hacer unas de sus bromas a sus compañeros en especial a Gray, en realidad no lo tenía en un buen concepto pero poco a poco empezó a interesarse de él, al darse cuenta ya estaba enamorada de Natsu, ese día de San Valentín lo confirmó.

Entre las sombras salió una silueta para agarrar a Minerva por detrás, Minerva jadeó trató de liberarse, el desconocido le tapó la boca para que no gritara, Minerva lanzó cabezazos hacia atrás para lastimar a la persona, este gruñó, apretó más el agarre, entonces otra silueta se acerca a ellos, Minerva movía su cuerpo con más desesperación para que la soltara, la otra silueta corrió hacia ellos, Minerva veía horrorizada, cerró los ojos con fuerza y unas pequeñas lágrimas se liberaron, la joven Orland sintió algo y al abrir los ojos se encontró con los de Natsu expresando su preocupación. Minerva voltea para ver la silueta del atacante en el suelo.

—¡Minerva! ¿¡Estás bien!? – Dijo Natsu abrazando a Minerva.

—S-Sí.- Fue lo único que dijo después de echarse a llorar, su cuerpo temblaba debajo del Dragneel, el muchacho no soltó a Minerva.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? Tus padres deben estar preocupados.

—¡No! ¡Por favor!...Sólo déjame estar así por unos momentos.

—Pero…tus padres…

—¡Cállate! – Gritó ella para agarrar el cuello de la camisa del chico.- Sólo…aléjate, déjame sola.

—No lo haré, no quiero dejarte sola.- Natsu apretó más el abrazo.

— Natsu…-Minerva se sintió a salvo por primera vez en su corta vida, ella escuchó a alguien quejarse, miró de nuevo al sujeto que estaba en el suelo recuperando poco a poco conciencia.- Natsu, el sujeto.

El chico volteó a ver al hombre, Natsu deshizo el abrazo para dirigirse hacia el tipo y cargarlo como si fuera un saco de patatas, llegaron a la comisaría para dejar al hombre y ambos chicos regresaron caminando, Minerva evitó contacto visual con el Dragneel. Él fijó su vista hacia la chica, no apartaba sus ojos de ella, el pie de Natsu se topó con una piedra haciéndolo tropezar, Minerva se dio cuenta y soltó una pequeña risita. Entonces, Natsu aprovechó para hablar con ella.

— ¿Por qué siempre estás sola?

Minerva se quedó en silencio, apresuró más su paso, Natsu imitó la acción.

—Me gusta la soledad, es tranquilo y nadie puede dañarte.-Admite Minerva.- ¿Feliz?

—No. Quiero ayudarte en eso, que hagas amigos, sonrías más como lo acabas de hacer, ¿No te sientes triste al estar sola?

—Ya te lo dije, me gusta la soledad.

—No te creo.

—Es tu problema, nunca te pedí que fueras mi amigo.

—Aún quiero ser tu amigo.

Minerva ignoró a Natsu por un rato, hasta que escuchó algo que paró su corazón.

—Pues estoy feliz, porque hoy vi cuatro facetas de ti, la Minerva que elogia, Minerva avergonzada, Minerva temerosa y Minerva sonriente.

Las mejillas de Orland se tiñeron de rosa, giró su cuerpo para estar en frente de Natsu, sin darse cuenta sus pupilas se dilataron al mirar a su compañero de clase, trató de hacer contacto visual, no lo logró y fijó su mirada a otra cosa. Los brazos del Dragneel rodearon el cuerpo de Minerva entregando la calidez del mismo, los ojos de esta empezaron a brillar de ternura.

"Eres tan cálido"

—Eres tan cálido.- Dijo sin pensar, al asimilarlo mejor su sonrojo se hizo más intenso y cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando que no la hubiera escuchado.

—Gracias.- Natsu sonrió.- Me encanta está faceta tuya, eres más sincera con esa.

—Y-Yo.

Natsu se alejó un poco para admirar el rostro sonrojado de Minerva, entrecerró sus ojos, Natsu acercó sus labios a la frente de la chica besándola con afecto.

—Es bueno darte una oportunidad, al menos permíteme ser tu amigo.- Rogó el peli rosado.

La chica se debatía mentalmente si aceptar o no, es lindo la oferta y como había dicho él, es bueno darte una oportunidad.

—D-De acuerdo.- Aceptó ella ganándose un fuerte apretón, lo ignoró porque no quería arruinar el momento.

Minerva le sonrió con afecto y Natsu hizo lo mismo, así mismo se forjó una nueva amistad que poco a poco se fortalecerá.


	5. Capítulo 4: Un pequeño accidente

**Capítulo 4: Un pequeño accidente**.

Eran un sábado, las 6 Am se marcaba en el reloj de Minerva despertándola por la alarma que colocó a esa hora específica, se levantó con algo de dificultad y se arregló para trotar. Al salir de su casa empezó a hacer su rutina, vio una sombra detrás de ella, no tuvo que molestarse en voltear porque ya sabía de quien se trataba.

—Buenos días Minerva.- Saludó Natsu mientras movía su mano haciendo un gesto de saludo.

—Hola Natsu.

— ¿Cómo te va?

—Bien, gracias.

—Oye, hoy estrenan Deadpool ¿quieres verlo conmigo?

—No puedo, tengo que entrenar.

—Hmp…Deberías tomar un descanso ¿no lo crees?

—Lo siento, no puedo.

— ¿Y si habló con tus padres?

Minerva se estremeció, sólo tiene una amistad y lo perderá si él se acerca a su padre.

" _No quiero perderlo"_

Minerva detuvo su trote para encarar a Natsu que se sorprendió en aquel acto repentino.

¿A qué hora es la función?

A las 6.

¿Sólo tú y yo?

Sí.

Estaré ahí.

Natsu sonrió triunfante, había conseguido que Minerva aceptará- sin forzarla- a ir a ver una película con él. Minerva suspiró con pesadez, aun así sonrió con ternura, no podía evitarlo, ese chico le hacía sentir cosas tanto lindas como agridulces, le gustaba como trataba de mantener una conversación con ella. Poco a poco Minerva se dio cuenta que bajaba la guardia al ver a Natsu acercándosele con esa sonrisa tan cálida, Minerva notó que estaba pensando demás y se volvió a Natsu que la miraba con curiosidad.

—Entonces… ¿Te veré ahí?

—Sí.

—Bueno.

Ella siguió trotando hasta el parque donde habían conversado por primera vez, realizando 20 vueltas alrededor, Natsu por su parte la seguía. Luego de unos minutos, Minerva se dispuso a ir a su casa, así que se despidió de Dragneel y caminó. Natsu no dijo nada, sólo caminó en la misma dirección lo que a Minerva la desconcertó un poco.

—¿Vives por aquí?-Pregunta.

—No, voy a acompañarte hasta la entrada de tu casa.

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Qué pasa?

—No, es mejor que te vayas a casa, no es necesario.

Natsu hizo una mueca de disgusto, Minerva sabía que tratar de ganarle una discusión a Natsu Dragneel sería como hablar con la pared. Entonces, rezó para que su padre no estuviera en casa en ese momento.

—De acuerdo.

Minerva sentía que vomitaría en cualquier momento por los nervios, Natsu se dio cuenta de eso y le preguntó si se encontraba bien a lo que ella asiente con la cabeza. Cuando llegaron a la casa de esta, no vio el Jeep de su padre eso significa que no está en casa. Sintió el alivio recorrer su cuerpo, Natsu se le quedó viendo a Minerva, ella voltea sonriéndole forzosamente.

—Nos vemos, Natsu.

—Sí, te veré luego

Natsu no le quitó la vista encima a su compañera que entraba a su casa pero de un modo extraño, cuando entró a la casa Minerva cerró la puerta y se recargo en ella, deslizándose. Cerró los ojos, suspiro y se calmó, subió a las escaleras para luego ir al baño a darse una ducha. Minerva se sentía emocionada por la película, más aún recibir una llamada de la secretaría de su padre avisándola que no regresara en una semana. Vio su reloj que marcaba 4:50, se arregló lo más que pudo. Una falda blanca, una blusa corte imperio negra y sandalias romanas. Se vio en el espejo, se sintió orgullosa por el conjunto y escuchó el timbre. Minerva agarró su bolsa y bajó las escaleras, al salir se encontró con Natsu Dragneel sonriéndole, los ojos de aquel muchacho se iluminaron al ver a Minerva con ese conjunto.

—Wow, Minerva vamos a ver una película no a una cita.- Se burló Natsu.- Está bien, se nota que no sales mucho.

La joven Orland le dio un tic en ojo izquierdo, enojada por el comentario que hizo Natsu.

" _La rabia no es buena para la belleza."-_ Pensó ella.

Se calmó, le sonríe a Natsu dejándole extrañado.

—¿Una cita?-Minerva acercó su rostro al de Natsu.- Te recuerdo que tú me invitaste y cuando me negué tu insististe.

—B-Bueno.

La joven se rio para luego alejarse, Natsu arqueó la ceja confundido. Ella dejó de reír y tomó la mano de su compañero, Natsu la siguió sin protestar, prefería verla reír que verla seria.

Entraron a ver la película, Minerva no entendía mucho de la película, pero debe de admitir que las escenas eran muy graciosos y las peleas fantásticas, de vez en cuando veía a Natsu que estaba muy centrado en la película como para notar la mirada de Minerva. Al salir, Natsu no dejaba de comentar lo grandioso que fue, la morena sólo se limitaba a escuchar y decía una que otra cosa o simplemente asentía con la cabeza. Llegaron a la entrada de la casa, Minerva se despidió de él y entró en ella.

A la mañana siguiente ella se despertó más temprano de lo normal, se arregló como pudo y salió con la pequeña esperanza de que viera de nuevo a su compañero. No vio a nadie, ella se sonrojo por haberse dejado llevar y volvió a entrar a la casa, desayuno y salió para trotar. Sintió una presencia ella sonrió, se detuvo para mirar a su perseguidor, reconoció esa melena rosada.

—Hola Natsu

—Buenas Minerva.- Sonrió él.- Veo que amaneciste bien

—Si

—Hmph

—¿Una carrera?

Los ojos de Natsu se iluminaron y le sonríe.

—Está bien, no perderé

—Eso ya lo veremos

Ambos aumentaron su velocidad rebasándose mutuamente, ignorando el dolor de sus piernas, sintiendo la suave brisa que les sopla en sus cuerpos, el sudor no tardó en aparecer en las frentes de ambos individuos estuvieron cerca de su meta, el instituto. Minerva sonríe sólo un poco más y lo rebasará, ella no tomó en cuenta de donde pisó y se tropezó, por inercia su mano se aferró a lo primero que tocó, Natsu sintió un jalón en su camisa lo suficiente para que su cuerpo se tambaleara y aterrizara en su trasero, esto enfureció a Natsu creyendo que Minerva lo hizo a propósito. Miró por encima de su hombro para reclamarle a Minerva, se detuvo en seco al mirar bien la escena. Minerva se cayó de frente, Natsu se alarmó y ayudó a su compañera a levantarse.

—¿Estás bien?

—S-Si

La joven se levantó pero el dolor se lo impidió, jadeando de dolor. Natsu se sintió culpable y se acercó a Minerva para darle la espalda, ella no entendía el gesto hasta que Natsu colocó sus brazos atrás de él, Minerva entendió y se acercó a la espalda del chico, rodeando sus brazos al cuello de Natsu, el Dragneel envolvió sus brazos en las piernas de Minerva para levantar el cuerpo con el suyo. Esto le tomó por sorpresa a Orland pero no protesto.

—Vamos a tu casa.- Decidió Natsu, Minerva se negó cuando él iba a decir algo Minerva lo corta.

—¿Y si vamos a tú casa?

—¿Qué?

—Tú sabes dónde vivo, es justo que yo sepa dónde vives además quiero saber cómo es.

—¿Mi casa?- Pregunta Natsu sorprendido, Minerva asiente.

—¿Tus padres no les molestará?

—Mi padre está de viaje, así que no hay problema.

—Supongo…

—Vamos.

" _Que mandona"_ –Pensó Natsu.

Minerva se sintió cálida al estar abrazada de él, entonces un olor agradable invadió sus fosas nasales, cerró sus ojos para estar más centrada a la fragancia sin darse cuenta empezó a olfatear. Natsu se dio cuenta de ello y sonrió con malicia.

—Vaya, Vaya. Minerva Orland oliendo mi sudor, eres una pervertida.

Ella sintió que un yunque le cayó encima, sacándola de su concentración, irritada le grita a Natsu mientras que él se reía.

—Ya llegamos.- Dijo Natsu. Minerva alzó la vista, la casa era un poco pequeña a diferencia de la suya pero está daba un aura de calidez y ternura.

No pudo evitar sentir comodidad al entrar en la vivienda, se sentía…. A salvo. Escuchó una ronroneó y bajo la cabeza para buscar la causa de ese sonido, vio a un gato azul que frotaba su cuerpo en la pierna de Minerva mientras ronroneaba. Minerva veía con curiosidad al minino, le dio ternura su actitud. Se hincó para acariciar la cabeza, el pequeño animal vio a Natsu se lanzó a recibirlo de la misma forma, este le sonríe.

—Hola Happy, ¿Cómo estás?

El gato le respondió con un inusual "Aye", Minerva miraba a Natsu y el gato por unos momentos se quedó callada, sudó frio, se sentía fuera de lugar. Como si Natsu le hubiera leído la mente, él le sonríe.

—No me he olvidado de ti.- Se burló él.- Vamos a mi cuarto para que te curé, ahora que lo pienso no sé dónde te lastimaste.

El joven peli rosa se acerca a Minerva inspeccionando el cuerpo de esta, ella no protestó al fin y al cabo ella se le ocurrió hacer la carrera. Ella asiente y se deja arrastrar por su impulsivo compañero que la guiaba a su cuarto, al procesarlo mejor nunca estuvo en la casa de un compañero, siempre estaba en casa o entrenando en algún bosque u otro lugar dónde su padre la abandonara. Natsu abrió la puerta de su cuarto, dejando ver la habitación que estaba muy desordenada, ropa por todas partes, la cama sin atender, envolturas de comida chatarra, mangas esparcidos en la habitación, las repisas apenas tenían libros en ellas. Minerva no supo que decir, sabía que Natsu es un chico pero eso estaba en el límite.

—Déjame buscar el botiquín.- Arguyó él.- En un momento vuelvo. Minerva no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

" _¿En serio me vas a dejar en este basurero? ¿Acoso no vez que soy una señorita?"_

Tensó la mandíbula al ver que Natsu en verdad se fue dejándola ahí, una vena se resaltó en la frente de la joven Minerva, ofendida por la conducta del chico peli rosado. Harta de estar quieta en ese lugar tan asqueroso, empezó a levantar la ropa, topándose con la ropa interior de Natsu, se sonrojó de inmediato y supuso que estaban usados así los levantó con la punta de los dedos mientras fruncía el ceño, al terminar de levantar la ropa salió de la habitación buscando el baño, al hallarlo se topó con la cesta de la ropa no dudo ni por un segundo en arrojarlo adentro y con desesperación se lavó las manos con lágrimas en los ojos, salió de inmediato para realizar la siguiente tarea, limpiar e ordenar. En el cuarto de Natsu descubrió que en closet hay escoba y recogedor. Los ojos se le iluminaron, para después limpiar el cuarto empezando por reunir las envolturas de comida chatarra tirándolas en el cubo de basura de la habitación, barrió con determinación, al barrer debajo de la cama de Natsu se encontró con lo que menos esperaba, revisas para mayores de 18….. Minerva se puso los ojos en blanco, con solo ver las portadas no tuvo que adivinar, las chicas vestían trajes ajustados y cortos, otras estaban haciendo cosplays de sirvientas pero sus faldas eran muy cortas que podían verse las bragas, también había chicas casi desnudas que lo único que las tapaba eran pequeños objetos como flores o consolas de videojuegos, Minerva empezó a sudar por los nervios de repente escuchó el rechinido de la puerta, No se movió de su lugar. Natsu abrió la puerta sin saber que estaba a punto de pasar por uno de los momentos más embarazosos de su corta vida, Minerva contemplando las revistas que se robó de la casa de Gildarts-un viejo amigo de su padre- su primer impulso fue de arrebatarlos y reclamarle. Minerva vio a Natsu que estaba congelado en la entrada de la habitación, no pudo moverse, el sudor no dejaba de brotar en la cara de Natsu como si fuera una cascada humana, el sonrojo no tardó en surgir en su rostro. Porque en verdad no sabía qué hacer, normalmente los escondía bien en el closet pero anoche tuvo su pequeña aventura con "manuela" y se le olvidó guardar las revistas. Quiso hablar pero no pudo, baja la cabeza avergonzado y se alistó para escuchar los reclamos de Minerva o sentir sus golpes, cerró los ojos con fuerza, después de un rato al no sentir nada, abrió los ojos lentamente y vio a Minerva en frente de él sosteniendo con una mano las revistas y se las acercó a él.

—No he visto nada.- Mintió si los vio, solamente lo dijo para hacer vista gorda.- Ten cuidado a la próxima. Natsu asintió con la cabeza para agarrar las revistas y guardarlas en el closet. Minerva le dio la espalda para darle privacidad.

—Perdón por esto.- Se disculpó.- Los guardaré mejor.

—Es normal, somos jóvenes y los chicos tienen mucha curiosidad por estás cosas.

—¿No estás molesta?

—Al principio sí, al pensarlo mejor ya no.- Dijo Minera mientras se dirigía a la cama del joven para tenderla.- Es tu vida sexual, no voy a meterme en esos asuntos.

—P-Pero

—Olvidémoslo, me tengo que ir.- Finalizó la Orland para acomodar la almohada y terminar la labor.- Gracias por preocuparte por mí, me siento mejor creo que al arreglar tu cuarto me he olvidado de la herida. Bueno, adiós.

Se despidió de él, quiso salir de ese lugar lo antes posible ya vivió una situación vergonzosa y no quiere vivir otra más en esa misma casa, Natsu quería detenerla y se tropezó con la escoba que usó Minerva para barrer, su mano agarró el brazo de ella llevándosela con él para caer dolorosamente al suelo, Natsu movió su mano pero sintió algo blando, lo empezó a apretarlo para averiguar qué es y alzó la vista para encontrarse la cara de Minerva frunciendo el ceño sonrojada, no entendía la razón de su gesto hasta que vio su mano encima del seno de Minerva, Natsu se sonrojó y se apresuró a quitarse de encima de ella, al querer disculparse fue detenido por su cabeza que se movió por una fuerza desconocida y sintió ardor en su mejilla al pasar la vista a Minerva pudo ver que su mano estaba cerca de su fisonomía no tuvo que adivinar cuál fue la causa del ardor en su mejilla. Minerva no dijo nada y se retiró sin mirar atrás.


	6. Capítulo 5: La primera y última pelea

**Capítulo 5: La primera y última pelea.**

La semana pasó volando para Minerva y una tortura para Natsu ya que ella lo ignoraba o lo evitaba hasta cierto punto que se desesperó por la actitud de la chica que tomó hacia él, algunos compañeros le preguntaban a Natsu que le pasaba a lo que él les respondían que nada, Minerva seguía sin dirigirle la palabra. Llegó el viernes y muchos alumnos demostraban lo feliz que estaban excepto Natsu que miraba con desinterés al profesor y disimuladamente observaba a Minerva que prestaba toda su atención a la clase, la expresión de Natsu cambio a tristeza, no sabía qué hacer en esa situación porque jamás le había pasado algo similar, el suspiro con pesadez, intentaría de nuevo no importa cuántas veces tenga que hacerlo para él un amigo es algo preciado y detestaba la idea de perder uno.

"Trataré después de clases".- Se propuso él.

Después de que las clases habían terminado y el maestro se retiró del salón, Natsu fue directo al lugar de Minerva para hablar con ella y disculparse, sin darse cuenta Minerva caminó a lado de él, Natsu le gritó para llamar su atención y lo consiguió… pero no de la buena forma. Ella volteó bruscamente para alzar su brazo izquierdo y darle una cachetada que Natsu detuvo por sus afilados reflejos, aprovechó el contacto.

—Suéltame.- Gruñó ella

—No.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Disculparme

—Jódete

Natsu apretó más el agarre inconscientemente, Minerva le enseñó los dientes mientras gruñía como un animal rabioso, la mirada de Natsu se ensombreció haciendo que su pelo le cubriera los ojos. Minerva vio a su alrededor, observando su entorno no le gustaba lo que veía. Compañeros murmurando entre sí, diciendo cosas que se convertirán en rumores y esos rumores llegaran a los oídos de su padre y este probablemente la medio mate por ensuciar su nombre, ya tiene suficiente castigo ser su hija y crecer sin madre.

—Déjame, ¿No ves que todos no están mirando? ¡¿Acaso no te da pena?!

—No, por el momento me importa hablar contigo.

—¡¿Acaso quieres pelear?!

—Que agresiva.

—¡Mira quién habla!

—Sólo quiero hablar contigo acerca de lo que pasó…..ese día.

—No.

—¿Eso significa que dejamos de ser amigos?

Minerva maldijo su suerte, sabía que Natsu es muy impulsivo y no pensó en lo que dijo pero eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso, su estómago le ardía a más no poder y le dieron nauseas, miró con terror a Natsu suplicando que fuera una pesadilla, los compañeros que rodeaban al par jadearon de sorpresa al escuchar eso, todo encajaba, Natsu no entendía la reacción de Minerva pero sabía que algo malo iba a pasar. Entonces, se escucha el sonido de la puerta deslizarse y Minerva contempló lo que más temía desde que se volvió amiga de Natsu, ella estaba enamorada de él y ese sentimiento lo negaba al mismo tiempo se convencía de que es amor, admira a Natsu pero lo que acaba de hacer fue su perdición. Una silueta muy alta entró al salón, Minerva oró para que su castigo fuera aplicado fuera de la vista de los demás. Jiemma, su padre entrando con un aura tan aterradora que hasta el mismo Natsu le diera un escalofrió en la espalda, Minerva aprovechó la situación y se deshizo del agarre del chico.

—Minerva, ¿Lo que dijo ese mocoso es cierto? Eres su amiga.- Preguntó él, pero Minerva sabía de sobra que esa pregunta esta disfrazada.

Natsu estaba a punto de responderle pero fue interrumpido por la joven Minerva.

—No padre, ese chico está loco, lleva días molestándome y justo iba a golpearlo.- Mintió ella, Natsu veía con sorpresa a la joven por escuchar eso.

—¿Y se podría saber por qué aun no lo has hecho?

—No me esperaba que usted viniera.

—Hmp. Entonces, ¿Qué esperas? Golpéalo.- Ordenó él.

Minerva buscaba disimuladamente a Erza esperando que ella dijera algo, luego recordó que se retiró temprano por una reunión del consejo, ella tensó su mandíbula y miró frente a frente a Natsu que estaba en shock por el comportamiento de Minerva.

" _Lo siento Natsu, lo que estoy a punto de hacer es por tú bien aunque seas bueno peleador no podrás con mi padre"_

Ella lanza el primer golpe al rostro de Natsu, él recibe el impacto. Natsu quedó en el suelo por un momento, se levanta y su mirada se oscurece, se dirigió hacia Minerva para también golpearla en la cara, ella usa su mano para defenderse aprovechó la situación para golpear el estómago con la otra mano libre, Natsu se queda por un momento sin aire recuperándose rápido dándole un cabezazo en la frente, ella no se quedó atrás y usó toda su fuerza para responder aquel acto a través de su frente. Minerva no pudo evitar fijar su atención a su padre y sus compañeros, luego pudo distinguir una melena rubia y larga no recuerda más porque Natsu le había encestado un golpe en la cara dejándola inconsciente.

Los ojos de la joven Orland se abrieron con pesadez y el dolor llegó provocando que esta gruñera, se reincorporo lentamente levantándose de la cama, al darse cuenta que no estaba en el salón inspecciono con la mirada el lugar, viendo que estaba en la enfermería de la escuela y los recuerdos de la pelea que tuvo con Natsu llegaron a su mente muy rápido, sintió un nudo en su garganta y su visión se hizo borrosa por las lágrimas acumuladas, su boca empezó a temblar, el sonido de la puerta corrediza la saco de sus pensamientos y vio a la directora del instituto.

Mavis Vermilion.

La pequeña directora se acerca con preocupación a Minerva, ella no sabía que estaba pasando y no dijo nada.

—Minerva, ¿sabes por qué estás aquí?

—Mi padre…. Natsu me golpeó la cara ¿cierto?

—S-Sí, el golpe fue tan duro que quedaste inconsciente.- Dijo Mavis lo más delicado que pudo ya que conoce el orgullo de un deportista.

—Ya veo….- Minerva le vino la mente dos cuestiones: ¿Por qué su padre estaba en el instituto? Y ¿dónde está ahora?

—Tu padre está detenido por el momento, no te preocupes.

—¿Por qué?

—Las autoridades, encontraron esteroides en las bebidas de los deportistas que tu padre entrena, el huyó y fue directamente al instituto para llevarte con él.

—¿Drogas?

—Uno de los deportistas murió por consumirlas, luego de varias investigaciones las autoridades llegaron a la conclusión de que las bebidas que consumía podía ser la principal causa de su muerte. A parte de que poco después, fue denunciado por abuso intrafamiliar.

—¿Quién realizo la denuncia?

—Uno de los alumnos de Jiemma confesó de haber tenido una pelea contigo y bueno…

—Sí…ya me acordé

—Minerva, si lo hubiera sabido antes y-yo…- La voz de Mavis se quebró y en sus ojos goteaban lágrimas, saltó encima de Minerva para abrazarla.

—Vermilion-san, no pasa nada…- Trataba de tranquilizar a la pequeña directora.- Ya, ya, todo estará bien.

—¡Yo debería decir eso! – Se quejó ella, apretando más el agarre.- Soy de lo peor, debí darme cuenta antes…. Pero no lo hice y tuviste que soportar todo eso…

El rostro de Minerva expresaba tristeza mientras acariciaba el largo cabello rubio y curvilíneo de su directora, recordando todos los abusos de su padre y de su entrenamiento estricto que la marcaron para toda su vida, no sabía confiar en las personas porque tenía miedo que la lastimaran como su padre lo hacía constantemente con ella, era su temor…ser herida. Mavis levanta la mirada con lágrimas en sus ojos verdosos.

—Minerva….- Dijo ella, deshaciendo el abrazo para sostener las manos de la alumna.- Tienes todo mi apoyo, no tengas miedo yo te protegeré.

—Vermilion-san, gracias.- Dijo ella correspondiéndole el gesto.- De hecho hay algo….que quiero hacer.

Lo que sea, cuenta conmigo.- Los ojos de Mavis se iluminaron.


	7. Capítulo 6: Un adiós definitivo

**Capítulo 6: Un adiós definitivo.**

El fin de semana término y los estudiosos caminaban arrastrando sus pies con indolencia por reanudar sus clases, uno en especial estaba mirando por todos lados, al no encontrar lo que buscaba se fue a su salón con la esperanza de encontrar a esa persona. Se sentó en el lugar de Minerva, después de un rato, el maestro que daría la asignatura a esa hora entró a la habitación listo para enseñar con el tema de hoy, el maestro suspiro al ver que Natsu no se movía de su lugar, es decir, el lugar de Minerva, le llamó la atención inútilmente al joven alumno. Erza Scarlet se levantó de su asiento para amenazar a Natsu, el obedeció con desgana, al ver que todos estaban atentos el maestro prosiguió.

Primero debo hacer un anuncio: Minerva Orland fue transferida a otro instituto.

Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Natsu Dragneel como un eco, se levantó de su silla tan bruscamente que tiró el asiento al suelo llamando la atención de sus compañeros y la mirada fulminante de Erza.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cuándo?! ¡¿Por qué?!

—¡Natsu! ¡En tu silla! ¡Ahora!

—¡No puede ser! ¿¡Cómo es posible?!

—Bueno…ella pidió que la transfirieran a otro instituto y como sus calificaciones son altas, pudo hacer la transferencia…si a eso te refieres…

—¡No! ¡Yo quiero saber la razón!

Eso es una decisión personal, joven Natsu, yo no tengo la responsabilidad de saber y decir esas cosas.

El color del rostro de Natsu palidece y baja la cabeza para luego subirla, se levantó de su asiento e salir de la clase a lo que Erza lo sigue, dejando desconcertado al maestro y a sus compañeros.

En el pasillo, Natsu caminaba a pasos largos y rápidos mientras que Erza trataba de seguir el ritmo de su compañero. Cuando finalmente lo alcanzó, Erza tomó el hombro de Natsu para obligarlo a voltear, al hacerlo Erza estaba a punto de darle una cachetada pero se detuvo al ver el rostro de Natsu, sus ojos estaban cristalinos, su cara estaba de color ligeramente roja, empezó a sorber la nariz, sus labios temblaban al igual que sus hombros, estaba a punto de gritar hasta que lo calló el abrazo de Erza, la peli roja coloca su mano encima del cabello de Natsu para guiarlo hasta su hombro, Natsu sollozó y entonces las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer el rostro del mismo empapando el uniforme de la joven Scarlet pero no dijo nada, dejó que su amigo se desahogara. Ella sospechaba sobre la relación de Natsu con Minerva pero no dijo nada.

Erza nunca perdonaría a Minerva por lastimar a Natsu.

Natsu llegó cabizbajo a su casa, su padre le pregunta por su actitud, él no dijo nada y subió a su cuarto — que mantuvo limpia porque tenía la esperanza de que Minerva se sorprendiera de lo limpio que puede llegar a hacer — Le dolía, no pudo creer que no sólo haya golpeado a Minerva sino también que se fuera sin siquiera despedirse de él.

 _¿No éramos amigos? ¿Te fuiste por qué te golpeé? Lo siento no lo volveré a hacer, te dejaré golpearme todo lo que quieras pero…por favor…regresa a jugar conmigo._

Él se acostó en su cama, dejando caer su cabeza en la almohada y ahogar un grito de frustración, de nuevo las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos deslizándose hasta la almohada y mojarlo ligeramente, Natsu mordió la tela del objeto suave para desgarrarlo con sus dientes tan afilados como los de un animal salvaje. Cerró los ojos por un momento para caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

 _Un pequeño niño de color rosado estaba caminando en el parque que se encontraba cerca de su casa y entonces de estar vagando por ahí, observó un grupo de niños rodeando a una niña de cabello albino, se quedó mirando con curiosidad el ambiente._

— _Oye, ¿Por qué tienes el cabello de ese color? Sólo los viejos tienen ese color en su cabello. ¿Eres vieja o qué?- Dijo con burla un niño_

— _N-No, nací así, este color de cabello es natural._

 _Estás mintiendo, eres una bruja._

 _Los niños empezaron a reírse por el último comentario que mencionó uno de ellos, la niña trataba de huir del lugar pero el círculo de aquel grupo se lo impedía, la pequeña niña trataba de persuadirles que la dejaran en paz mientras que Natsu seguía mirando sin moverse de su lugar, incluso aprovechó el momento para picarse la nariz. Pero paró su actividad al contemplar algo que le desagrado por completo._

 _Uno de los niños empujó a la niña mientras que otro le jaló del cabello provocando un grito de parte de la pequeña albina y unas lágrimas emergieron en sus ojos zafiros, Natsu no perdió más tiempo y corrió en dirección al grupo dándole un puñetazo en la cara del niño que estaba jalándole el pelo a la albina. Los otros niños aprovecharon e atacaron al niño peli rosado, Natsu lo vio venir y encestó un golpe a cada uno de ellos, algunos empezaron a llorar y se fueron corriendo, otros estaban en el suelo agonizando del dolor._

 _El joven observaba con orgullo lo que hizo y buscó a la vista a la víctima, al chocar sus miradas con el otro, la pequeña bajo la cabeza de inmediato para evitar problemas, se encogió más cuando escuchaba los pasos del niño acercándose a ella por instinto cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando lo peor…nada, ella lentamente abrió los ojos encontrándose con la mano del niño ofreciendo su ayuda para levantarse, la niña de ojos azules dudó por un momento pero al final, le dio su mano._

— _Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel ¿cuál es tu nombre?_

— _Lisanna Strauss.- Dijo con una sonrisa tímida haciendo sonrojar a Natsu._

* * *

Natsu despertó con brusquedad, se levantó quedando sentando en su cama, tocó su cara, lo sentía algo caliente por que lloró, no podía evitar relacionar Lucy con Lisanna y Minerva. Eso lo hacía afligirse, su ánimo bajó de nuevo, el pecho se le oprimió al igual que su garganta y le dolía pero esta vez no hubo lágrimas de por medio. Trataba de calmarse pero no lo lograba, la cicatriz de su corazón se abrió otra vez, quería salvarlas a las tres pero falló y eso lo consternaba, al punto que quería descargar su furia e impotencia en algo…Mordió su labio inferior lo suficiente para hacerlo sangrar. Se recostó en su cama dispuesto a dormir de nuevo, cerró los ojos hundiéndose en sus sueños.

* * *

 _Caminaba para llegar a su nuevo instituto ya que se mudaron por el trabajo de su padre. Estaba muy emocionado por conocer nuevas personas y hacer amigos. Fue a la dirección para preguntar acerca de que clase le tocaba, le dijeron y no perdió tiempo, corrió por los pasillos para buscar el salón que le tocaba, lo encontró y esperó afuera por un momento hasta que vio a un maestro que supuso que es el que lo iba a presentar a sus compañeros. El maestro lo vio y se sorprendió por ver un alumno fuera del salón pero recordó que un nuevo estudiante llegó así que, le dijo a Natsu que esperara un momento a lo que el asintió emocionado. Espero hasta que el maestro lo llamara. Lo hizo y este entró mostrando sus sonrisas pero ningún compañero mostró alguna señal de interés o curiosidad sobre él como lo había imaginado._

 _Al llegar la hora de receso se acercó a un grupo de chicos para saludarles e invitarlos a comer con él. Sus compañeros ni se inmutan ante la presencia de Natsu, esto lo desconcertó un poco y los llamó de nuevo, pero nada… Los días se fueron volando poco a poco y el ánimo de Natsu empezó a bajar. Y la actitud de sus compañeros empezó a empeorar, no quería preocupar a sus padres así que fingía lo más que podía, sonriéndoles forzosamente. Al despertar para iniciar otro día de escuela —que para él es una tortura que debe soportar—, suspiró con resignación, levantándose para alistarse. Bajó por las escaleras con lentitud rezando que el día terminara lo más rápido posible. Desayuno con sus padres con normalidad, su madre le pregunta si sucede algo, Natsu le da la mejor sonrisa que pudo hacer al mismo tiempo que movía su cabeza en forma de negación. La madre no muy convencida, se adentra de nuevo a la cocina sin decir palabra alguna._

 _Natsu caminaba tranquilamente con la vista baja, ignorando su entorno. Entonces escuchó un sonido que llamó la atención del joven peli rosa, buscaba con la mirada el origen de ese ruido y se topó con una escena que nunca olvidaría. Una chica de cabellos rubios estaba tirada en el suelo —Al parecer que había caído— Su falda estaba alzada mostrando sus bragas rosadas con encaje provocando un sonrojo del Dragneel, agitó su cabeza para enfocarse en ayudar a la chica, pero primero agarró la orilla de la falda para bajarlo y así tapar sus bragas, al parecer se dio cuenta la chica porque Natsu sintió un ardor en su mejilla y por inercia su cabeza cambio de dirección por la fuerza usada que aplicó la chica._

 _Cuando fijó su vista para protestarle a la desconocida, ya no estaba en el lugar y vio su silueta alejándose de él. Natsu gruñó y se levantó del lugar para retomar su camino hacia su escuela. Llegó tarde al salón pero el profesor no le dijo nada, el joven resignado toma asiento y tratar de poner atención a las indicaciones del maestro._

— _Hoy tendremos una nueva estudiante, Lucy Heartfilia. Puedes pasar.- Dijo el maestro con cierto brillo en sus ojos, claramente se convertiría en la nueva mascota del maestro, o sea, la escuela se volvería un infierno para ella también._

" _Pobrecita" — Pensó Natsu._

 _La puerta se abrió revelando una figura femenina que a simple vista tiene un buen cuerpo…pero lo que más le llamó la atención de ella es el color de sus cabellos…dorados. Fácilmente el joven la reconoció de inmediato, se levantó de su asiento llamando la atención de sus compañeros por el sonido que provocó la caída de la silla. La joven también fija su mirada en el lugar de Natsu sorprendiéndose ya que también lo identificó gracias a su singular color de cabello._

* * *

Un sonido que reconoció de inmediato como su alarma, lo volvió a la realidad. Con pereza buscaba el botón de la alarma para desactivarlo, después de varios intentos fallidos por fin pudo acertar y le dio un buen golpe para luego girar su cuerpo e hallar una posición cómoda y seguir durmiendo. Luego de un tiempo, se despertó con brusquedad al ver la hora, buscó su uniforme con desesperación, se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y bajar torpemente las escaleras. Llegó al comedor y buscó su desayuno al ver nada frunció el ceño sin comprender, buscó a su madre en la cocina, topándose con una escena muy tráumate para un joven…ver a sus padres haciendo "eso".

Su madre estaba en el suelo con la falda levantada y la blusa desabrochada haciendo visible su sostén de color azul con encaje blanco, sus manos tapaban su boca para ahogar los gemidos mientras que su padre se encontraba encima de ella con los pantalones abajo penetrando a su pareja mientras mordía el hombro de su esposa sonrojada y excitada. Natsu tragó saliva con nerviosismo, salió del lugar lo más silencioso posible para luego tomar su mochila para escapar de ahí, prometiéndose jamás entrar a la cocina.


	8. Capítulo 7: Los recuerdos pueden doler

**Capítulo 7: Los recuerdos pueden doler.**

Minerva todavía recuerda esos días que al tener 5 años de edad, dónde era tímida, miedosa, llorona y tener la autoestima por los suelos pero aun así recibía el amor de su madre, no recuerda mucho su rostro porque las únicas fotos que tenía las había quemado Jiemma, intentando olvidar a su difunta esposa, pero Minerva sabe que su madre, era la única que le daba muestras de afecto y la consolaba cuando estaba triste o tenía una pesadilla, porque su madre comprendía el dolor que provocaba su esposo hacia ella y a Minerva, las pesadillas de Minerva se vuelven realidad al escuchar el pomo de la puerta al abrirse por la llave que le corresponde. Jiemma estaba de mal humor, se veía a simple vista, habían visto en las noticias que el equipo de Jiemma ganó el segundo lugar y no el primero, eso significaría que la pasarían mal Minerva y su progenitora, la madre de Minerva le pidió que se escondiera y ella no vaciló, buscó un lugar que no fuera accesible para un adulto e rezar para que su padre no matara a su madre, porque cuando él está enojado nada lo para, ni siquiera le tiene piedad a su propia esposa e hija. Pero esto es lo que le tocó vivir y no puede hacer nada al respecto, si lo hace expandiría el infierno, las pesadillas serían peores, la tacharían de niña víctima, todos le tendrían pena y uno que otro comentario de personas hipócritas pasándose de buenas personas.

La escena en la que su padre hizo perecer la vida de su madre fue una mancha que no podía quitar, simplemente no podía hacerlo y lo peor de todo es que su propio padre le advirtió que no le dijera nada a nadie o terminaría igual o peor, el miedo se apoderó de ella e intentó gritar para pedir ayuda a lo que su padre reaccionó y le dio su primera golpiza—ya que su madre recibía las golpizas para protegerla— dejándola media muerta, porque desde ese momento una parte de Minerva murió, no por los golpes de su padre sino porque perdió la única persona que amaba y le correspondía, hasta creía escuchar algo quebrarse como un cristal recibiendo el impacto de una superficie dura. Luego de ser abandonada por su padre en un lugar que ella no reconoció, decidió algo…nadie la volvería a romper de esa forma, nadie… entonces Minerva diseñó una máscara en dónde pintaría en ella confianza, sadismo y orgullo. Lo necesario para no ser considerada una débil ante su padre y huir a la primera oportunidad que se le presentara.

Así es como nació el lado oscuro de Minerva, por la muerte de su madre y los golpes de su padre.

Cuando por fin se había acabado e irse de ese lugar sin olvidar la única y sincera amistad de Natsu…—y su enamoramiento platónico—Se trasladó de instituto para empezar desde cero. Después de 7 años, estudió la carrera de contaduría y conseguir un trabajo en una empresa exitosa, empezó a salir con un chico para luego comprometerse con él.

Minerva salía del edificio donde trabajaba para ir a su casa— porque ya era de noche— se dirigió al estacionamiento y buscar su auto.

Llegó a su departamento con tranquilidad y al abrir la puerta un gato rojo se abalanza en las piernas de Minerva para recibirla de una forma muy cariñosa. Poco después escucha el sonido de unos pasos acercándose rápidamente donde se encontraba Minerva, ella suspira pero sonríe esperando lo que viene. Un chico aparece delante de ella, era rubio de ojos azules y con una sonrisa cálida pero juguetona a la vez, el chico camina hacia ella con pasos largos para extender sus brazos y rodearla con los mismos, juntando sus rostros hasta volverlo un beso tierno. Minerva sonríe, nunca le cansaría este tipo de cosas, le gusta.

El rubio se separa de ella por un momento para chocar con delicadeza la frente con la de Orland, sus miradas no dejan de cruzarse, ambos no querían dejar de ver al otro, no podían ni querían.

[…]

Un joven de melena rosada caminaba en la acera, mirando despreocupadamente su camino. Natsu disfrutaba escuchar los sonidos de la noche, son tranquilos y suaves lo cual es irónico porque él no es considerado una persona muy tranquila, Natsu siguió adelante con su vida, encontró un trabajo como maestro en educación física en el mismo instituto dónde él fue alumno junto con sus amigos, ama su trabajo, ama a sus alumnos y las actividades que realiza con ellos. No podía quejarse, tiene una vida completa, alegre, le pagan lo suficiente como para mantenerse, sus amigos le visitaban regularmente.

— Minerva, Lucy, Lisanna…ustedes, realmente siguen siendo importantes para mí.-Murmuró Natsu melancólicamente.- Las extraño mucho chicas.

[…]

— ¿Una reunión de estudiantes?- Analizó Minerva al ver que su pareja sostenía en su mano una carta enviada desde Magnolia.

— ¡Sí! ¿Podemos ir? Quiero conocer el lugar dónde pasaste tú adolescencia.

Minerva coloca su mano para sostener ligeramente la barbilla dejando en claro a su novio que lo estaba pensando, después de unos segundos niega con la cabeza a lo que el rubio decepcionado fija su mirada al suelo.

— No podemos Sting, tengo una reunión y si no fuera poco tenemos que ver todo lo necesario para la boda.

— Por favor…Minerva…- Suplicó Sting con ojos de cachorrito mientras le temblaba la boca.- Quiero saber más de ti.

Minerva vio fijamente a Sting, su mirada neutral se convirtió en una que haría temblar a cualquiera, incluso Sting se encogió de su lugar y un escalofrió le recorrió por todo el cuerpo, él sabía que sería inútil tratar de convencerla cuando ya tiene otros compromisos.

— He dicho que no, no es no.- Espetó ella.- Voy a bañarme…tuve un día pesado, no intentes nada.

La advertencia le quedó clara por la fulminante mirada de su pareja, Sting sabe que Minerva se tranquilizaría si se bañaba y él la estaría esperándola en la cama. Al cabo de un rato, Minerva entra en la habitación con una tolla enrollada en su cuerpo, Sting sonrió con lujuria, le encanta ver a su prometida semidesnuda o cuando está en ropa interior, Sting siempre usaba técnicas para seducirla y hacer el amor con ella, al principio ella le gruñe o le golpea en la cara— Minerva nunca usa le típica excusa del dolor en la cabeza—. Minerva se acerca a la cama para jalar la cobija y cubrirse con la misma, al taparse tira de la toalla para colocarlo en su almohada para no mojarla con su húmedo cabello, quedando desnuda, Sting se maravilló al ver ese panorama que cualquier hombre desearía tener, debe ser la envidia de muchos hombres, Minerva miró un rato a Sting con cara de "¿y bien?", el rubio limpio la saliva que se le escapaba en su boca. Esperó 2 semanas para este momento y no lo iba a desaprovechar, estudió las posiciones que iba a ejecutar esa noche…lo aplicaría todo para darle placer a los dos porque era un viernes en la noche.

Sting besó los labios de Minerva con suavidad, entonces el beso se fue transformando cada vez más apasionado, sus lenguas luchaban entre sí para saber quién era el dominante en esa sesión. Ganó Sting, él aprovechó y posiciono su mano en el pecho de Minerva dándole un masaje erótico logrando que su pareja gimiera gustosa, Sting se deshizo de sus pantalones junto con su ropa interior, desnudo abraza a Minerva mientras que se le ponía encima sin usar todo su peso para no aplastarla profundizando más el beso, dejó de masajear y besar a Minerva para sostener con sus dos manos las respectivas muñecas de Minerva, luego lamer el cuello de la misma.

Sería una noche de puro placer para ambos…


	9. Capítulo 8: Sueños

**Capítulo 8: Sueños.**

" _¿Cómo rayos llegué aquí? ¿Cómo?"_ \- Se preguntaba Minerva mientras veía por la ventana del auto de Sting.

Al parecer Sting convenció a Minerva de ir a la reunión de alumnos, después de todo ¿la razón? Muy simple… La asamblea de su trabajo se había suspendido hasta la siguiente semana, acerca de la boda…terminaron los preparativos más rápido de lo esperado, así que Sting le propuso ir de viaje para "tomar aire" pero no le dijo más, desconcertándola un poco, después de horas de viaje vio en un señalamiento el nombre de Magnolia, Minerva se estremeció para ver a Sting que le sonrío de manera juguetona.

—Caíste…- Sentenció.

—Eres un hijo de puta.

—Yo también te amo, cielo.

Minerva le gruñó, pero no podía a hacer algo… ¿o sí? Tirarse a la carretera…Puff ni que estuviera loca. Cuando se detuvieron para comer y descansar un rato en un restaurante cerca de la carretera, Sting pidió casi todo el menú sorprendiendo a la mesera mientras que Minerva sólo pidió un sándwich y un café. En el momento en que la mesera se retiró del lugar Minerva le da una cachetada a Sting tan fuerte que casi se cae del lugar, Sting se reincorpora molesto frunciendo el ceño, como un animal rabioso.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Eso fue por mentirme.

—¿¡Yo!?

—Sí, tú. ¿Quién más?

—Pero…Pero, te dije que íbamos a viajar para descansar un poco.

—Nunca mencionaste en dónde. Me lo ocultaste.

—Exacto, nunca te mentí, solamente te lo oculte. Ocultar y Mentir son dos cosas distintas, cariñito.- Sting iba decir algo cuando recibió una cachetada mucho más fuerte haciendo que Sting besara el suelo— literalmente—.

—Ese no es el punto.- Dijo como si nada hubiera pasado.- Sting, si me ocultas este tipo de cosas, significa que… ¿m-me engañas?

Sting ladeó la cabeza sin comprender, se levantó y se sentó en su lugar vio que Minerva le salían lágrimas en sus ojos oscuros levantando sus manos para taparse la cara, Sting todavía no comprendía la situación, hasta que empezó a oír voces alrededor, al pasar su mirada en el lugar pudo observar que varias personas murmuraban cosas, la cara de Sting se tornó azul.

—Está bien, está bien, no tienes que llorar, no te he sido infiel y lo siento por haberte ocultado todo esto, en verdad.- Se empezó a desesperar al escuchar a alguien dijo maldito abusador.

—¿En serio?- Alzó la cabeza con cara de cachorrito abandonado.

—¡Sí, lo lamento! ¡Si lo deseas podemos regresar!

Minerva sorbió su nariz al mismo tiempo que limpiaba sus lágrimas de cocodrilo.

—¿En verdad?

—¡Sí!

Minerva tuvo que esperar a Sting porque el pidió más alimento que ella, cansada de observar a su pareja devorar brutalmente su almuerzo. La joven morena miró la ventana— donde se encontraban sentados— con desgano, para entretenerse y ver las gotas caer provocados por la lluvia.

[…]

Natsu abre la puerta de su casa con pesadez, al entrar a su hogar se quitó los zapatos empapados despojándose también de su ropa, para tenderla en las sillas de su comedor, previniendo que estas se humedecieran y apesten. Luego Natsu se debatía en bañarse o no — No tiene la costumbre de bañarse a diario — De repente una punzada de dolor invadió la cabeza de Natsu, este gruño, sus sueños no lo dejaban en paz, siempre era lo mismo y eso lo molestaba mucho, no podría concentrarse en las actividades de sus alumnos. Simplemente no podían detenerse aunque quisiera, su cuerpo se tensaba después de haber despertado y no podía conciliar el sueño.

Lo más curioso es que olvida de que se trata esas visiones. Natsu es un distraído…en potencia. Realmente no le daba importancia que signifiquen, solamente quiere dormir.

[…]

Minerva suspiraba con aburrimiento al ver a su novio terminar su comida, en eso alza su mano convirtiéndolo en puño para luego golpear contra su pecho con el mismo, provocando un escandaloso eructo. Instintivamente Minerva abanicó su mano cerca de su rostro evitando oler el gas.

—¿Entonces…?

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo pero primero hay que esperar hasta que la lluvia se detenga.

Resopló, la verdad ya quería irse de ahí lo más pronto posible, no lo soportaba, aquellos recuerdos…no importaba cuanto faltaba para estar en el pueblo ese lugar es parte de Magnolia y es dónde su padre la humillaba frente a sus alumnos, le provocaba un nudo en la garganta, las palabras que su padre le decía solo era para matarla internamente cada vez más y más… La única cosa buena de ese lugar fue Natsu Dragneel, su antiguo amor platónico y su primer amigo, entonces empezó a recordar esos momentos que vivió junto a él, la primera vez que se sentía cálida con un refugio casi estable que creó gracias a Natsu, por esas pequeñas esperanzas que ella creyó posible y se volvieron realidad pero tuvo que abandonar el pueblo para conseguir romper esas cadenas que la ataban y no la dejaban ser ella misma. Es cierto que le dolió mucho no despedirse de Natsu, no tenía opción si lo hacía no la dejaría irse, exigiría una explicación y en verdad quería ahorrarse ese momento.

La lluvia no paró en ningún momento, aparte de que cerraron la carretera por mal tiempo así que tuvieron que manejar hacia Magnolia para pasar aunque sea una noche en un hotel.

[…]

Los ojos de Natsu se abrieron despacio, su vista estaba borrosa, el joven se levantó para revolver sus cabellos con desesperación, otra vez los sueños lo despiertan, suelta un gruñido semejante a la de monstruo feroz o de un animal…la verdad es que ese sonido no era humano. El Dragneel fija su atención en el reloj digital que está encima de su mesita de noche, automáticamente sus ojos de volvieron grandes al ver la hora…realmente era muy tarde y su trabajo le tenía agotado, Natsu trató de dormir de nuevo rezando para que pudiera descansar mejor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Natsu abrió los ojos confundido y observó su alrededor sin saber dónde se encontraba ahora, vio su alrededor con curiosidad, sólo veía negro…entonces empezó a caminar para luego trotar y finalmente a correr sin saber qué dirección tomar, en eso una pequeña luz apareció frente a él. Natsu sonrió pensando que había encontrado la salida, no perdió tiempo y se dirigió a la supuesta salida y la pequeña luz se hacía más grande conforme más se acercaba, por inercia alzó su brazo para tocar esa luz._

 _La visión de Natsu se volvió opaco, luego de un tiempo su vista mejoró permitiendo divisar el lugar, se ubicaba al parecer en un gimnasio — el de su escuela— el lugar estaba decorada con globos, las mesas estaba cubiertas por telas blancas que encima de ellas se encontraba bocadillos y varias bebidas, la serpentina de vivos colores esparcidos por todos lados dándole un aspecto más alegre._

 _Natsu hizo una mueca sin entender lo que pasaba hasta que escuchó música, unas siluetas emergieron de la nada y esas mismas se estaban moviendo al ritmo de la música. El corazón de Natsu le pesó por un instante al asimilar lo que pasa, es un recuerdo de la secundaria. El joven buscaba a su otro "yo", lo encontró…bailando con una chica de cabellos blancos y ojos zafiros que usaba un vestido rosado rozándoles las rodillas mientras que el otro Natsu vestía un esmoquin negro. Sus frentes estaban pegados al mismo tiempo que se miraban mutuamente, en ningún momento desviaron la vista, sumergidos en su mundo._

 _Natsu se acercaba indeciso, luego de un rato de verlos bailar la joven se acerca al oído de Natsu para susurrarle algo que Natsu recuerda perfectamente…nunca lo olvidaría…esa noche fue su primera vez…antes de conocer a Lucy y a Minerva, Lisanna fue la única chica que se fijó en él, se habían conocido cuando él la salvo de esos bravucones. Cuando entraron a la misma secundaria nunca se separaron, tanto que todo el instituto pensaba que eran novios pero a ellos no les importaban. Un día ella recibió una beca a otro instituto pero ella lo rechazó para estar con Natsu, lo que agradeció, porque no quería perderla…hasta que la muerte de sus hermanos la devasto de tal forma que Lisanna dejó de venir a la escuela y empezó a mutilar su cuerpo, Natsu lo sabía porque cuando se colaba a la casa de la Strauss veía las cicatrices que se encontraban en sus muñecas, sus piernas y su vientre bajo, el joven peli rosa no quería que su amiga sufriera más, trató de hablar con ella pero siempre lo echaba del lugar… así que le informo a un docente la situación con la esperanza de que pudieran ayudarla y lo hicieron…pero no de la manera que él imaginaba._

 _La escena de Lisanna y el otro Natsu bailando se esfumo como polvo en el aire. Natsu se quedó sin aliento y sintió que su cuerpo se caía al vacío, Natsu movió su cuerpo para caer de pie— aunque todavía sus pies no tocaban nada—, escuchó voces a lado de él, giró su cabeza para saber de dónde provienen. Unas escenas que sucedieron en su vida pasaban delante de él como si se trataran de una película y él fuera el protagonista._

 _Natsu vio otro evento…el día en que le quitaron a su Lisanna, cierto…después de informar a los docentes de la situación tomaron cartas en el asunto. Un joven de cabellos rosados veía que la casa de su amiga estaba aparcado un auto de color blanco y sus ventanas estaban polarizados evitando que las personas puedan ver su interior, se preguntaba porque un auto estaba en frente de la casa de Lisanna, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver dos hombres vestidos en blanco forzando a Lisanna entrar al auto, Natsu apretó su mandíbula con rabia y corrió hacia ellos, Natsu golpeó a uno de ellos que tenía sujetado a Lisanna de las muñecas mientras que ella gruñía de dolor por la fuerza que el hombre estaba aplicando, al recibir el puño de Natsu en su rostro, el hombre soltó a Lisanna para colocarlas en la zona del golpe para aplacar el dolor, por otra parte el otro hombre atacó la espalda de Natsu inmovilizándolo, él chico trato de librase de él pero el esfuerzo era inútil, el hombre es más fuerte de lo que aparentaba._

— _¡Natsu!- Gritó Lisanna llamando la atención del mismo.- ¿¡Qué sucede!?_

 _Natsu no dijo nada, porque sabía que tenía la culpa de esto, se le rompió el corazón cuando el hombre que había golpeado se reincorporo, para luego tomar a Lisanna de la espalda evitando que esta huyera, entonces los dos hombres vieron algo que los inquieto, los dos jóvenes no se movieron más solo se miraban frente a frente, momento después ambos extendieron sus brazos rozando sus dedos mutuamente. Los ojos de Lisanna se volvieron cristalinos, amenazando lágrimas traicioneras._

 _Natsu empezó a ver borroso, sabía que eran lágrimas…no quería, hizo esto para no perderla y es lo que estaba pasando en este momento. El Dragneel entrecerró lo ojos, no podían seguir peleando contra esos sujetos, podrían huir juntos pero no podían, Lisanna estaba muy frágil mentalmente y si la perdía de vista no sabría que es capaz de hacer. Natsu no le gustaba resignarse pero debía hacerlo por ella, el chico baja la cabeza dejando en claro que se rindió, Lisanna miró atónita a su amigo sin saber que estaba pasando. El hombre que sostenía el cuerpo de Lisanna no pasó la oportunidad y colocarla dentro del vehículo. Lisanna no protestó más ni siquiera miró a su amigo._

 _El hombre soltó a Natsu y este calló de rodillas, no tenía fuerzas para seguir. Entonces escuchó que la puerta se cerraba, en eso el motor del auto se encendió. Natsu salió de su shock y vio como aquel auto se llevaba a su amiga dentro, lo único que hizo fue abrir la boca y empezar a gemir mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos…no entendía el motivo porque se la llevaron si solamente eran unas simples cortadas, ¿era el motivo de que la llevaran de esa forma?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Natsu sintió su cuerpo tensó, entonces sintió algo que le recorría en su rostro, colocó su mano en su mejilla y comprobó que son lágrimas, su ser empezó a temblar. Su cuerpo aún seguía cayendo en la oscuridad, después de unos momentos esa oscuridad se aclaraba poco a poco, la mirada de Natsu sólo se fijaba en ver como la oscuridad comenzaba a desaparecer y la luz lo reemplace pero esa luz no era blanca sino naranja lo que desconcertó al Dragneel, algo suave toco el cuerpo de Natsu, eran nubes…nubes. La luz cegó la vista del joven temporalmente, Natsu tapa la luz con su brazo para no hacerse daño en la vista… El joven abrió un poco sus ojos y pudo contemplar un hermoso atardecer, la luz era un atardecer anaranjado. Natsu baja la vista para examinar mejor y en eso vio un mar oscuro. Su cuerpo aún seguía sufriendo de esa extraña gravedad, en eso se dio cuenta que en cualquier momento su cuerpo se sumergiría en el extraño mar. Al caer, Natsu cerró los ojos y sintió el choque de su cuerpo contra el agua oscura provocando una salpicadura e burbujas, Natsu abrió los ojos luego de un rato y se los engrandeció por la sorpresa al ver que dentro del mar de sus sueños había pequeñas luces similares a las estrellas, las contemplo por un largo rato admirando el hermoso paisaje mientras sentía que su cuerpo se relajaba por la agradable sensación que producía el agua en su piel, una presencia apareció detrás del peli rosa llamando su atención. Esa presencia irradiaba luz pero no demasiado fuerte era claro y transmitía calidez, Natsu no tardo demasiado para adivinar quién era._

— _¡Lucy! – Gritó sorprendido.- ¡¿Cómo?!_

 _La joven sonrió con ternura al mismo tiempo extendiendo su brazo junto con su mano y dedos, Natsu nadó para acercarse a ella, cuando finalmente sus manos se entrelazaron todo su alrededor se volvió blanco y uniforme. Natsu veía estupefacto a Lucy que llevaba un vestido blanco con encaje negro, al abrir la boca para hablar Lucy lo corto poniendo su dedo índice en los labios del Dragneel. Lucy se alejó un poco moviendo su brazo con gracia de una bailarina de ballet, otro recuerdo se proyecta en frente de Natsu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Natsu y Lucy estaban discutiendo acerca de que tema exponer para la materia de español._

 _Lucy soltó una risita mientras que Natsu se sonrojó._

 _[…]_

 _Natsu trataba de concentrarse para entenderle un problema de Matemáticas, volteó a ver a Lucy suplicándole con la mirada a lo que ella suspira y se acerca para ayudarlo._

 _[…]_

 _El Dragneel le pesaba el corazón cada recuerdo que pasaba ante él, buscó a Lucy con la mirada, sus miradas se conectaron de nuevo, ella sonríe mientras que sus mejillas se tornaban de rojo. Natsu esperaba a que hablara…no lo hizo, Lucy se acerca su frente con la de su amigo, Natsu quería decirle que la extraña mucho en ello fue interrumpido por la agradable sensación del agua en su piel, Natsu se sorprendió al ver de nuevo el paisaje que cambió drásticamente, La figura de Lucy se alejaba poco a poco de Natsu, este se alarmo y trató de alcanzarla pero no se podía mover de su lugar, Lucy desapareció delante de sus ojos. Quería gritar sólo logró hacer un sonido ahogado, el horrible nudo en la garganta apareció de nuevo y mordió su labio para amortiguarlo en vano._

[…]

.

.

.

.

Los ojos de Natsu se abrieron con rapidez, alarmado se levantó de la cama con sudor en la frente, el joven voltea a ver su reloj, todavía era muy temprano. Gruñó y se recostó con pesadez en la cama para tratar de volver a ese sueño.


	10. Capítulo 9: El reencuentro

**Capítulo 9: El reencuentro.**

Minerva despertó en la cama del hotel en cual se hospedaron, Minerva buscaba con la vista a su prometido hasta que finalmente lo encontró descansando en el pequeño sofá de la habitación. Ella sonríe.

—Buenos días amor, ¿quieres comer?

—Cállate.

—Te lo mereces.- Afirmó ella.

Sting gruñó, se levantó del pequeño sofá para saltar y aterrizar en la cama dónde se encontraba Minerva, ella se río por la actitud tan infantil de su novio. Este le fulmina con la mirada pero no le afecta en nada, es Minerva ella es la jefa de las miradas.

—¿Dormiste bien?- Pregunta con interés mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa socarrona.

—Oh, sí dormí bien, de hecho tuve un sueño en la cual teníamos sexo duro.- Respondió con sarcasmo.

—¿Eh? No suena mal.- Ronroneó ella.

Sting guarda silencio, pensando en cómo se lo haría hasta que escuchó la carcajada de Minerva, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

—Es increíble lo inocente y pervertido que puedas llegar a hacer al mismo tiempo.

—¡Cállate!

Se levanta para caminar a gatas para agarrar los brazos de Minerva y forzarla a tenerlas a cada lado de su cabeza.

—¿Por qué odias tanto este lugar?

—Tengo malos recuerdos.

Sting se quedó mirando por un rato a su futura esposa, pensando en lo que va decir para no estropear el momento.

—¿Estás segura de regresar?

—Definitivamente.

—¿Qué hay de la reunión? ¿No quieres ver tus excompañeros?

—No he tenido muchas amistades y apuesto que la mayoría me odia.

—De acuerdo…pero antes daremos una vuelta, al menos quiero ver como es este lugar antes de irme, tengo mucha curiosidad.

Frunció el ceño, no lo podría convencer…al menos que tengan sexo…nah está muy cansada para eso.

—Está bien, daremos una vuelta y de ahí nos vamos ¿Okey?

—Okey.

La joven soltó un suspiro de resignación, puso los ojos en blanco para luego arquearse y gruñirle, Sting sonrió con malicia.

—Tomaré eso como un sí.

—Mejor tómatelo como vete al carajo, imbécil.

—Te amo.

Minerva resoplo, Sting le sonrió para acercarse al rostro de su futura esposa para unir sus frentes en un gesto cariñoso, Minerva se calmó un poco, no puede resistirse a los hermosos ojos de Sting, ella desvió la mirada cansada de la discusión, lo que es algo raro ya que ella siempre ganaba en las disputas.

Natsu estaba terminando de decorar el gimnasio del instituto para la reunión que se daría esa noche, estaba muy emocionado por eso, no sólo vería a sus amigos sino también vería a Minerva…tiene que venir, debe hacerlo ya que todavía son amigos ¿verdad? Esa pelea sólo fue un impulso de ambos, no significa nada…eso esperaba. No quería perder su amistad, la apreciaba mucho.

" _Tiene que venir"_ –Afirmó él.

Sting caminaba tomado de la mano de Minerva, ella a regañadientes caminaba junto a él siguiéndole el paso, le daba mala espina esto, tal vez sea una de los trucos de su novio, sí…es muy obvio. Minerva miraba fijamente a Sting, este sintió la penetrante mirada y le sonrió con ternura, ella le gruñe como un tigre enfurecido.

—¿A dónde vamos?- Pregunta ella.

—Ya verás…es una sorpresa~…- Musitó él.

—Espero que no sea la reunión de exalumnos, porque no me importaría convertirme en viuda.-Insinuó.

—P-Pero no nos hemos casado…cielito.

—Hmp, esperaré.

El joven Eucliffe tragó saliva, esperaba que el sacrificio valiera la pena o todo lo que hizo sería en vano, Minerva no es ciega sabe lo que pasará pero le tiene amenazado. Pensaba que estar en este tipo de lugares haría que él pudiera conocerla más a fondo…si esto no sale bien, no sabría qué pasaría después, tal vez se esperaría hasta que se casaran y se vuelva viuda o peor aún… rompería el compromiso, no…Sting prefiere ser asesinado por Minerva que terminar su relación.

No podía, la ama tanto… Gracias a ella pudo salir adelante, ella le tendió la mano cuando nadie lo hizo, ella fue quien lo consolaba en las noches cuando tenía pesadillas de su pasado. Es y será siempre la única mujer de su vida. Por esa razón quiere ayudar a Minerva, de aprender a que no debe de huir de su pasado sino enfrentarlo, aceptarlo y seguir adelante, eso es lo que Minerva le enseñó inconscientemente, le pagaría con la misma moneda.

La morena de ojos esmeraldas clavaba su vista en Sting para leer sus movimientos, es su pareja lo conoce bastante bien, para ella Sting es un libro abierto que al leerlo te haga sentir en una aventura, llena de emociones, momentos y sensaciones que no se pueden describir con simples palabras.

Natsu soltó un suspiró de satisfacción al ver el resultado de su esfuerzo, también agradece el apoyo de los otros docentes que hicieron que la tarea sea más rápido.

—Terminamos a tiempo, ya quiero que los chicos vengan para celebrar.- Natsu sonrió por el comentario de su compañera de trabajo.

—Sí, estoy encendido. Ese maldito de Gray…no se salva de la paliza que le voy a dar.

—Vaya, Natsu. No sabía que tenías esos gustos.

—¡No me refiero eso!

Sra. Melón soltó una pequeña risita, sonriendo sonrojada. Natsu estaba más que emocionado por la llegada de sus amigos, quería verlos a todos y hacer locuras de por medio. Aunque eso signifique tener que limpiarlas después.

Minerva caminaba con los ojos entrecerrados, reconoció la calle por donde estaban. Era el final de Sting Eucliffe y de la futura Minerva Eucliffe.

—¿Ya te he dicho lo hermosa que estás hoy?

—¿Ya te he dicho que no me importa quedarme viuda?

—Será divertido…

—No dirás lo mismo cuando te entierren en tu funeral.- Dijo Minerva con una voz de ultratumba.

—M-Minerva…

—¿Qué?

—Ya llegamos.

Minerva sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver el instituto dónde solía estudiar, un sudor frio recorrió en su rostro, detestaba sentirse de ese modo tan…impotente y melancólico. Sting miraba atentamente a la reacción de su prometida esperando el castigo de parte de ella. Nada… no gritó, no le fulminó con la mirada, estaba congelada. No lo entendía hasta que decidió seguir el punto dónde ella estaba mirando, un hombre de cabellos rosados— Algo muy inusual en su punto de vista— que al igual que Minerva tenía la mirada clavada sólo en la morena, de algún modo se sentía excluido del lugar, en eso volvió su mirada en la joven Orland para luego ver al del cabello extraño y repitió la misma acción varias veces hasta que Natsu corrió en la dirección dónde se encontraba ella para abrazarla y pudo jurar que vio lágrimas que salían de los ojos de los dos.

Natsu hundió su rostro en el pecho de Minerva, se escuchaban sollozos, Sting observaba con curiosidad aquella escena sin mover un dedo. No quería arruinar el momento pero en su interior le pedía a gritos que interfiriera. Regresó a la realidad, escuchaba hipidos provenientes del Dragneel mientras que Minerva sólo colocó una mano que acariciaba la cabellera de Natsu y otra que daba palmaditas en la espalda.

—M-Minerva, estás aquí.- Dijo con voz quebrada.- En verdad estás aquí, estás bien.

—Estoy aquí, Natsu.- Contestó con dificultad, porque la verdad fue obligada por Sting si por ella fuera nunca hubiera regresado a Magnolia para darle la cara al primer amigo que tuvo y que abandono.


	11. Capítulo 10: La reconciliación

**Capítulo 10: La reconciliación de una amistad.**

Sting no se movió de su lugar, analizaba la situación actual. Un chico de melena rosada abrazando a su prometida, así mismo ella le correspondía el gesto levemente sonrojada. Después de varios minutos se separaron, Natsu no apartó su mirada de la de Minerva ignorando la presencia de Sting.

—Perdón por la tardanza, Natsu.- Se disculpó haciendo una leve reverencia porque en verdad se siente una basura por no visitarlo antes.

—¡No hay problema! ¡Lo importante es que estás aquí, conmigo!- Dijo con mucha emoción e ilusión, el corazón de Minerva se estremeció por aquellas palabras.

—Natsu…- susurro ella con suavidad.- No me quedaré, estoy aquí por la reunión, luego me iré…- No era mentira, en verdad tenía que irse la ceremonia será en poco tiempo. Tal vez…sea la oportunidad perfecta para decirle a Natsu como se siente.

Cuando Minerva abrió sus labios para decirle a Sting que quería hablar con Natsu a solas, el Dragneel la tomó de su brazo para obligarla a caminar junto a él. Una gota de sudor recorrió en el rostro de Sting, sorprendido por la acción del sujeto de ojos puntiagudos. El rubio también empezó a correr para alcanzarlos pero se detuvo al ver a Minerva sonriéndole mientras negaba con la cabeza, sus labios se movieron suavemente entendiendo el mensaje.

"Gracias"

Los ojos azules observaban como las dos figuras se alejaban poco a poco hasta perderlos de vista.

"De nada"

Unos rayos del sol se colaban entra las persianas de la ventana de una habitación ordenada llenó de estanterías llenas de libros. Una cama se encontraba una joven de una hermosa melena rubia, sus ojos se abrieron poco a poco mostrando el color café y el brillo que emanaban de estos. Aquellos parpadearon, en eso el cuerpo de esta empezó a moverse para quedar sentada en la cama. Sus labios se abrieron dejando escapar un suspiro. Ella froto sus manos en la cama para poder despertarse mejor.

—Natsu….-Susurró aquella joven.

En un hospital sale una chica de cabellos albinos y ojos azules mostrando una sonrisa triunfal y cálida. Volvió su mano en puño para alzarlo hacia el cielo azul lleno de nubes.

—Volveremos a encontrarnos, Natsu….Te mostraré que ya no tienes que preocuparte más por mí.

Natsu mostraba una sonrisa traviesa y Minerva lo observaba como si fuera un extraterrestre.

—No.- Sentenció ella.- No lo haré, definitivamente.

—¿Por qué?- Pregunta decepcionado.- Va a ser divertido.

—Ya dije que no.

—Hmp.

—Además, tengo que irme, deje mi novio solo.

—¿Un novio?- Pregunta de nuevo desconcertado.- Minerva… ¿en serio eres tú?

—Que sí, joder.- Gruñe ella, pensaba que podía arreglar las cosas con él pero simplemente no puede no es porque no quiera sino Natsu actúa como si nada hubiera pasado y no sólo eso… ¡Le pide que se bañen juntos! No lo podía tolerar más, tenía que irse.

Minerva se levantó del sofá para irse pero una mano le impide avanzar, ella lo fulmina con la mirada para que este la soltara.

—¿Qué?- Su voz sonaba muy seco, al momento de tener contacto visual, el corazón de Minerva se estremece, vio los ojos de Natsu cristalizados, estaba a punto de llorar de nuevo.

—Por favor….no te vayas, no de nuevo.- Suplicó.

—T-Tengo que hacerlo, Natsu…en poco tiempo me casaré con mi prometido.

—¿Te casarás? ¿Con quién?

—Sting Eucliffe, no lo conoces ya que lo pienso…puedes ir a la boda. Siempre y cuando te portes bien.- Bromeó sacando una pequeña risita de parte del peli rosado.

—Sí.

—De acuerdo, la boda será pronto. Tendré que buscar un hotel para ti.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, ni que fueras a vivir con nosotros.- Bromeó ella y al comprobar la reacción de su amigo puedo ver su rostro iluminado.

—No.- Dijo secamente.

Sting todavía estaba afuera del instituto con la idea de que su prometida volviera al punto donde fueron separados, se sonrojó por pensar de ese modo, lo más lógico sería ir al hotel y esperarla ahí en vez de esperarla como un perrito abandonado con esperanza de que su amo regresará por él.

Será mejor que me vaya.

Minerva va en camino hacia el instituto dónde Natsu la secuestro, la joven morena pasaba su vista por todo el lugar para encontrar a su pareja, nada.

Lo más obvio es que haya regresado al hotel.

Minerva se sintió tonta al pensar que Sting estuviera en el instituto esperando por ella pero una parte de ella sentía que Sting estuvo aquí por ella, su corazón se agitó de repente y sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa tímida, su novio es tan detallista y romántico.

Natsu agarraba su mochila para guardar su ropa y otras cosas para la higiene personal, estaba muy emocionado por ir a la boda de Minerva aunque no supiera quien es el novio de su amiga no le importaba, sabía que la trataría porque si no era así él mismo se encargaría de eso.

La quería.

Ella esta agradecida por la amistad que le brindo Natsu.

Minerva le quiere.

La calidez de Sting y Natsu la salvaron de caer en un abismo.

Le enseñaron vivir la vida con amor.

 **Fin**

 **Sé que el final fue muy corto y lo siento pero no sabía cómo terminarlo, en este momento estoy trabajando en otras historias algunas son pequeñas y otras tendrán más capítulos como este, muchas gracias por leer mi Fic, en verdad no puedo agradecer lo suficiente. Gracias a ustedes que me mostraron cuanto mejore en mis escrituras, me superare cada vez más para brindarles más historias con mejores tramas.**

 **Nos vemos, cuídense.**


	12. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

Cabellos rubios bailaban al ritmo de los pasos de una joven dueña de estos. Su ropa consistía de una falda negra con blanco, sus calcetines y su blusa consistían del mismo color. Se dirigía hacia la terminal, estaba decidida….lo vería de nuevo, lo que le hizo no tiene perdón pero no tenía opción, su padre la obligo hacerlo, se casó con un hombre que ni conocía y para terminar está embarazada de ese hombre… ¡Rayos! Su vida se fue a la mierda desde ese momento sin embargo siguió adelante por el bebé y por ella, se divorció de él a la primera oportunidad que tuvo para ser libre, tenía que admitirlo su exesposo fue un caballero con ella cuando Lucy le pidió el divorcio a él. Luego conoció a alguien por internet y lo vería por la terminal para irse juntos ya que no tenían suficiente dinero para pagar, así que ella y la persona misteriosa juntaron lo necesario.

Unos ojos zafiro recorrían el lugar, lo vería en cualquier momento, estaba nerviosa… ¿Cómo debería de presentarse? ¿Con una reverencia? No demasiado formal…Pero ¿Si es necesario? ¿Qué debería hacer? Una de las piernas de la peli blanca se movían de arriba a abajo haciendo que su nerviosismo aumentara aún más hasta cierto punto que se paró de su lugar y comenzó a caminar por ahí, ¿Cómo la reconocería? Esa pregunta la carcomía por dentro… ¿Puede llegar a pasar? No, ellas se saben el nombre del usuario a ver: 12 y el de ella es: , ahora que lo piensa se escucha un nombre de chico, se sonrojó, ¿Qué tal si se confunde? Su cara se tornó azul, en eso una mano tocó su hombro llamando su atención.

—¿ ?-Pregunto una voz femenina a lo que ella asiente con rapidez.

—Soy yo, LuH.

—¿LuH?- Lisanna no lo podía creer.

—Sí.- Respondió ella con una sonrisa.- Mucho gusto.

—¡El placer es todo mío!

—¿Lista?

—Por su puesto.- Alzo el puño al techo emocionada.

—Muy bien.

Las jóvenes se dirigían para comprar los boletos y por suerte le sobraron y pudieron comprar algo de comida para las dos, el silencio reinaba entre ellas por un buen rato hasta que Lisanna lo rompió.

—LuH…

—Puedes llamarme Lucy.

—E-Entonces, Lucy. ¿Cómo me reconociste?

—Bueno… tuve suerte no había mucha gente además recuerdo que me dijiste que siempre se burlaban de ti por tu cabello.

Lisanna se sonrojó, ella y Lucy se habían conocido en una red social. Después de haber salido del hospital psiquiátrico, ella quería hablar con alguien para expresar lo que sintió y ¡Bam!, ambas sufrieron en su pasado pero siguieron adelante aunque no estuvieron en los mismos escenarios, de alguna manera pudieron entenderse y consolarse una a la otra por medio de un chat.

—¿Por qué vas a Magnolia?- La pregunta desconcertó un poco a la rubia.

—Voy a ver a alguien.- Dijo con suavidad.

—Vaya que coincidencia, yo también veré a alguien.- Suena tonto pero no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, solamente se dejó llevar por la emoción y su estupidez.

—¿En serio? ¿Quién?-Preguntó con un brillo de interés.

—Es un amigo de la infancia…la verdad es más que un amigo…fue mi novio.

—Y lo verás…me alegro de que van a encontrarse después de tanto tiempo.

—Sí, ¿Y qué me dices de ti?

—Bueno, estoy buscando a alguien, he investigado acerca de la localización de esa persona… es que se mudó de la ciudad y perdí su número.

—Oh, ya veo…

—Entonces…supongo que nos separaremos después del viaje, ¿eh?

—Si…

—Me da mucho gusto de que seas normal, tenía mucho miedo de que fuera un secuestrador o algo así.

—¿En serio? Yo también tenía ese temor, ya sabes por la inseguridad y todo eso.

—Lo sé.- Lisanna se echó a reír seguida por Lucy.- Me alegro que podamos llevarnos bien.

Lucy asiente para luego fijar su atención en el paisaje que les proporcionaba la ventana del vehículo, le encantaba ese tipos de paisaje se sentía tan…libre, protegida. Lisanna también admiraba el hermoso panorama, la nostalgia la invadió de repente y empezó a recordar los días de picnic que solía hacer con Natsu y sus hermanos, una parvada de pájaros sobrevolaron los árboles formando figuras singulares ellas sonrieron, ambas amaban tanto la naturaleza. No dijeron nada, todo este tiempo miraron la ventana hipnotizadas, el tiempo transcurrió muy rápido al darse cuenta llegaron a su destino. Bajaron con algo de dificultad por estar tanto tiempo sentadas. Cuando estaban a punto de despedirse una melena rosada apareció en su campo de visión, en eso…lo vieron, a la persona que estaban buscando. El chico sintió sus miradas clavadas en él, por curiosidad volteó, su expresión cambió de inmediato y sus ojos mostraron un brillo especial que aceleró los corazones de las jóvenes.

—¡Natsu!- Gritaron y no dudaron en correr para abrazarlo, en ese momento las dos se dieron cuenta que el destino las unió para verlo de nuevo.


End file.
